


Indulge

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, M/M, Stanford Era, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是诗歌系列最后一篇，也是最肉欲的一篇。并不文艺，简单粗暴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

标题：Indulge/沉溺  
　　  
　　配对：Sam/Dean  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：Alpha!Sam/Omega!Dean；有未成年Sam/Dean的情节  
　　  
　　备注：ABO设定。故事从Sam十四岁第一次发现自己的哥哥是Omega开始。

　　  
　　Sam睡相不好，Dean也是，尽管如此，他们仍然在这十四年里选择挤一张床。Dean睡觉时喜欢伸着四肢摆成“大”字形，而Sam睡觉时喜欢不停翻身，有时会不小心将胳膊或者大腿压到Dean身上让对方睡不安稳，虽然他经常向Sam抱怨这点，但从来没有把自己的宝贝弟弟踢下床过。Dean喜欢Sam身上的温度，温温热热的，在寒冷的冬天里就像个散发光亮的小太阳，就算他们俩早已经过了同睡一床的年纪，可这么久以来，他们还是像当初一样挤在一张床上听着窗外的风声入睡。直到有一天Dean突然从睡梦中惊醒，一场意外发生之后，Sam和Dean之间才有了一道无法跨越的鸿沟。  
　　  
　　这个社会并不是那么公平，有的人天生优秀，体格健壮身手敏捷，就像他们的老爸John，是个杰出的猎人。可凡事总有对立面，有的人注定成为前者的附庸，命运让他们只有两种选择——受孕或者是被抛弃，这便是残忍的现实。Dean在十八岁前一直没有显露出Alpha或者是Omega的任何性征，既没有长出肉结也没有磨人的发情期，这让John安心地以为他只是个普通的Beta，对此他自己也坚信不疑。Dean觉得自己是个再正常不过的Beta，经过长时间的训练和演习，他已经变得足够优秀，甚至远胜于许多Alpha，老爸交给他的任务他都能得心应手的完成，相比之下Sam年龄尚小也没有他那么多实战经验，使得他长久以来都充当着一个brother’s keeper的角色。  
　　  
　　就在上个月，刚满十四岁的Sam已经被确认了Alpha的身份，他的阴茎飞速胀大并且长出了足以让无数Omega或者Beta疯狂的事物——那个完美的、鲜红的、泛着水光的结。Dean当然知道这意味着什么，他知道他的小弟弟已经有了随意标记任何人的权利，可以自由选择一个Omega或者Beta充当伴侣，将阴茎钉入他们体内，用膨胀的结撑开他们的阴道射出精液使其受孕。Dean也知道Sam终有一天会离开他和John的身边，因为能和Sam一起建立家庭的可能是任何人，可单单不会是自己。  
　　  
　　然而Dean并没有想到这一天会到来——他终究没有逃过一个Omega应该有的发情期，尽管这一天来得太晚，令他措手不及。原本他以为自己会像往常一样靠着Sam日渐宽阔的背渐渐睡着，可在恍惚之中，他能隐约闻到Sam身上飘来的气味，那气味很淡，在钻入他鼻腔的瞬间就像起了某种化学反应，气味由淡变浓，甚至浓到有些呛人。那时他的全身就像着了火，燥热从一小块肌肤蔓延到浑身上下，渗进肌肉融入血液，一小股热流从下腹升腾而起，就像肚子里装了个该死的火炉。与此同时，他的后穴也像受到了什么蛊惑似的绷在腿上这条汗湿的短裤里翕合着，内里分泌的某种滑腻的液体让他的后穴湿的像个婊子，而他的阴茎也翘了起来，正直勾勾地抵着Sam的裤子。  
　　  
　　Dean从大汗淋漓中坐起身，头痛欲裂意识昏沉，甚至不知道自己究竟在做什么，也就是那个时候，他第一次闻到了自己身上的气味——这也是他第一次身上发散出气味，分外浓烈的Omega信息素像潮水一样铺天盖地而来，完全盖过了Sam身上的气味。  
　　  
　　老天，他是个Omega。一个该死的Omega正睡在他的小Alpha弟弟旁边，天知道他有多想他弟弟从后面操他。  
　　  
　　一方面，他渴望他的温度，精液，还有完美的结；他还渴望着被征服，被掌控，被摁在床上狠狠标记。另一方面，他却在心里祈祷着Sam不要醒来，因为对方并不是一个普通的Alpha，那是他唯一的弟弟，在他理智尚存的时候，他不会纵容这种情况发生。  
　　  
　　可是Dean不知道自己还能坚持多久。他的皮肤上全是稀薄的汗液，后穴饥渴难耐地收缩着，喉咙里也越来越干涩，正当他拼命压下去蹭Sam双腿的冲动时，却感觉到有一双手臂从后面轻轻环住他的腰，紧接着一个湿润的东西贴上他的耳垂，像夜晚沿着树叶的脉络汇聚的露水，那么轻柔而小心地触碰着他——是Sam的嘴唇，此刻Sam的嘴唇已经没有停留在他耳垂上了，正沿着他的肌肤下滑，吻去他身上每一滴流淌下来的汗珠。  
　　  
　　“Dean，你好香。”Sam的嘴唇还埋在他的肌肤上，神态就像一只贪婪的小动物，“我想我可以……”还未等到Dean吭声，Sam的手指已经轻巧的滑进了他的短裤里，自然而然地挤进他的臀缝，穿过鲜红的皱褶刮擦着湿滑的内壁，内壁里分泌出的滑腻液体打湿了他的手指。  
　　  
　　后穴第一次被异物进入的感觉很奇妙，就像一块丝绸被剪裁开来，虽然整个过程算不上舒适，但欲望得到满足的感觉总是会占上峰。那个瞬间他真想对Sam一遍遍地说“你可以”，再主动撅起屁股乞求着对方进入。  
　　  
　　“老爸一直告诉我你是Beta，可我没想到你竟然是个Omega。”Sam低语道，声音听起来比任何时候都要低沉，完全不像一个只有十四岁的少年，“我会照顾你的，Dean，全部交给我就好。”  
　　  
　　他就像用歌声蛊惑水手的塞壬那样引诱着Dean，只是一门心思地想要标记他，让曾经最仰慕最崇拜的哥哥成为自己的附庸。此刻他们不再是Dean和Sam，不再是兄与弟，仅仅是Omega和Alpha，支配与被支配的关系。因为本能的驱使，Sam在Dean身后不停地说着“求你”，一边狂乱地吻着他后颈，他的后背，他的耳垂乃至一切自己所能接触到的地方。  
　　  
　　Dean还是点了头，面庞深深地埋进枕头里，似乎在安静等待着Sam下一步的动作。Sam用手指握住Dean的半边臀瓣，很快迫不及待地骑上Dean的身体将自己的阴茎对着对方湿漉漉的臀缝用力冲撞了几下。就在Sam计划扒下Dean屁股上那条碍事的拳击短裤时，房门突然被打开，John气势汹汹地闯了进来把黏在Dean身上的Sam使劲拖下了床。失去Alpha抚慰的Dean开始奋力挣扎，John立即命令Sam去把门窗关上，随即按住Dean的手腕用皮带将它们绑在床头，转过头严肃地瞪视着站在一旁不知所措的小儿子。  
　　  
　　“看好你哥，我出去给他买药。”John的声音冷到接近冰点，“千万记住，别想着标记他，想清楚你自己到底是谁。”  
　　  
　　那时的Sam简直就像被迎头泼了盆冷水，瞬间冷静到了近乎理智的地步。他目送着John走出房门，然后坐在床边目不转睛地盯着Dean染满红潮的脸庞，回想起自己方才所做的一切，Sam既不感觉害怕，也不感到惊讶。  
　　  
　　某些事情已经和过去完全不同了。

　　  
　　Sam脑海里有一双绿眼睛，那双眼睛里有浅浅的金色浮泛，如同轻掷在水面的枯叶。他熟悉这双眼睛，因为在无数个孤独的夜里他曾在梦中亲吻它们，在属于Omega的甘甜气味里像着了魔似的索求着紧压在身下的这具身体，用嘴唇去填满对方浸润在红潮之中的欲望，将阴茎滑进对方为他敞开的后穴里。他想要和他共眠，粗暴地拉开他的双腿，用手进入他，然后将自己狠狠地撞进他的身体，就像撞击一辆残破损坏的车。他渴求着和被渴求，在无边的幻梦里与他交换着呼吸，最后溺死在碧绿的深潭里。  
　　  
　　那双眼睛属于一个男人，或许他才刚成长为一个男人，身材结实而精瘦，并不合身的皮衣包裹着修长的身形，阳光勾勒出他倚靠着黑斑羚的剪影——那是Dean，他的兄长，他深深敬仰的英雄，在见证过对方尴尬的发情期之后，他再也无法像往常一样Dean相处，往常所受的教育告诉过他身为Alpha的职责，很简单的四个字——“保护弱者”，Omega作为这个社会里最稀缺的群体，也是最容易受到攻击的组成部分。虽说Dean作为一个Omega并不柔弱，甚至比相当一部分Alpha强上许多，可他终究只是一个Omega，总有一天他将属于一个Alpha，对方会深埋在他的体内建立联结留下标记，让他永远属于自己。  
　　  
　　然而Sam希望这个人就是自己。这个想法并不是一时兴起，而是在他心头种下十余年的种子生根发芽的结果。  
　　  
　　在Sam心房的一隅一直住着只小怪物，它有着绿色的眼睛，尖尖的牙齿和锋利的鳞爪，时常驱使着他做下那些无法挽回的事情——比如在Dean第一次发情的时候让他差点强行标记了对方，在十五岁那年引诱他与Dean和John不告而别独自离家出走，在十六岁时令他被一只狐妖吸引。可最终的最终问题还是会回到Dean身上，他无法正视自己会对唯一的亲哥哥产生性欲的事实，尽管他是Alpha而对方是Omega，Alpha会被Omega吸引是再正常不过的事情。  
　　  
　　Sam无法区分自己对Dean究竟是哪种感情。单纯的情欲吗？那肯定不是。他们一起生活了十多年，在这么多年里他一直仰望着Dean的背影，看着对方的身量渐渐拔高肩膀渐渐变宽，让他在自己的羽翼下慢慢成长。他曾经将那定位于亲情，可兄弟之间并不会像他们一样互相渴求，他想要Dean，而Dean也需要他，虽然那只发生过一次，可他发誓自己喜欢那样——他喜欢Dean身上甜蜜的气味，喜欢他的绿眼睛，喜欢他温热而湿软的后穴。他会吻遍Dean的每一寸肌肤，在他遍布着蜜色雀斑的肌肤上留下咬痕，将阴茎钉入他微松的穴口让胀大的结撑开他的内壁。他绝对无法容忍除了他以外的Alpha标记Dean。他想要沉溺。  
　　  
　　就算溺死也不足惜。

　　  
　　几年以来，Dean一直吞服着抑制剂。他的发情期比一般Omega来得晚，却也更加频繁，渐渐的，他的用药量从几片增加到十几片，每次的药效也越来越弱。Omega的发情期对于Dean这样的优秀猎手来说无疑是猎魔的最大障碍，每次他都不得不留在旅馆，让Sam跟着John去狩猎，他和Sam的距离也越来越远，远到让他有时候无法看破对方躲闪的目光。  
　　  
　　一切只是因为他是个该死的Omega。  
　　  
　　当Sam从床头柜里拿出斯坦福大学的录取通知书时，John并没有像普通的父亲们一样欣喜万分，他反而暴跳如雷地走过来狠狠地推了一把Sam的肩膀，让Sam差点一个踉跄摔倒在地。Dean站在一旁安静的看着他们，更准确的说是看着Sam——他凝视着Sam的侧脸，注视着他脸上因为愤怒而浮起的胀红从耳根后面消退下去，心里却只有一个念头：Sam只是一门心思的想要离开他们，抛下他和老爸去过自己的日子。从Sam第一次试图逃离这个家开始，他早就应该料到会有今天，这是Sam的自私造成的结果，也是他自己酿下的苦果。  
　　  
　　或许他在Sam心里并没有自己想象的那么重要，或许Sam压根就没拿他当兄弟。  
　　  
　　激烈的争吵之后，John选择了妥协，他也没有理由不妥协。Sam就这样提着几件换洗的衣服走出了大门，留下一杆枪和一本带锁的日记本放在抽屉里。  
　　  
　　那时Dean从脖颈上摘下了护身符放在手中看了一会儿，又将它戴了回去。

　　  
　　以后Sam每个月会定时给他寄明信片，上面无非是几句客套的话，却对他突然离开的原因只字不提。那时候Dean也会回一张明信片给Sam，上面留下的话更加简短——他可不想在Sam面前显得自己有多在乎，毕竟对方离开在先，也一直没有给他一个合理的交代。Dean越想越觉得奇怪，他撇下了在匹兹堡处理到一半的案子，开着车跨越大半片美国国土去Palo Alto的一间酒吧里点了很多瓶威士忌，之后提着一个半满的酒瓶晃晃荡荡的来到了Sam所租的公寓楼下。  
　　  
　　Dean往嘴里猛灌了一口酒，酒瓶突然猛地摔碎在地面上，满地都是亮晶晶的玻璃渣。他大步走上前去翻过周围的树篱，用指节使劲地叩着公寓窗户上的玻璃，好像生怕里面的人听不见一样。  
　　  
　　很快的，窗户从里面被打开，有人探出头来正好对上他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“Dean？！你来这里干嘛？”  
　　  
　　是Sam。他的头发比以前长了点，棉质的紧身T恤勾画出利落的肌肉线条，身材也比以前结实了许多。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，不欢迎？”Dean的手臂搁在Sam家的窗台上，丰满润泽的双唇勾起微笑，唇瓣上还泛着沾上酒液留下的水光，一瞬间让Sam有种想要吻上那张嘴唇的冲动。  
　　  
　　“你喝醉了？”Sam皱紧了眉头，手掌不由自主地覆盖住Dean在窗台上张开的手指，“老爸不在？”  
　　  
　　“他还在匹兹堡。”Dean的声音带着酒气，听上去比平常软了几分，“噢，我还以为你不会想到他。”  
　　  
　　“你自己一个人过来的？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　“你瞒着他过来的？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，你到底想要干什么？”  
　　  
　　“来找你谈谈。”Dean的眼珠转了一圈，又将脸庞凑近了点，“你连让你老哥进屋的面子都不给？”

　　  
　　Dean坐在Sam卧室的床上翘腿看着Sam，而Sam的身体缩在椅子里，手放在自己大腿上，双眼正目不转睛的盯着Dean泛着酡红的脸。他们相对而坐，谁都没有先说话，只有月光无声地照在他们跟前的这一块地板上。  
　　  
　　“Dean。”“Sammy。”  
　　  
　　两个人的同时响彻在前一秒还平静如水的空气里，就像一颗定时炸弹在夜色中突然剧烈地炸开，到处都是明亮的火花。  
　　  
　　“很久没有见到你了，Dean。”Sam的双手从大腿上挪开与自己十指交握，突出的指节根根分明，“你有话想要对我说，是吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果我说不是呢。”Dean拖着醉醺醺的语调说道，接着拍了拍床边的空位，“坐过来，Sammy，我们可以好好的叙叙旧。”  
　　  
　　Sam顺从地坐了过来，他们之间的距离更近了。Dean湿热的酒气喷洒到Sam裸露出来的肌肤上，往外流着汗的颈窝里，就连最细微的呼吸也真实可感。Sam这才确认Dean就在他身边这一事实，他看得到Dean，也触摸得到Dean，他可以握住他的手轻轻拉扯，也可以扑过去给他一个大大的拥抱。可他什么也没有做，只是偏着头盯着Dean一张一合的嘴唇出神。  
　　  
　　“还记得我们以前经常挤在一起睡觉，你总是翻身，要不就是乱动，经常把胳膊或者腿压到我身上，我将你挪开你还不乐意，硬是还要回过头来蹬我几脚才罢休……”  
　　  
　　“你找我并不是来叙旧的，我知道。”Sam笃定地说着，温暖的指尖抚过Dean的双腕。  
　　  
　　Dean的眼圈突然就红了，碧绿双眸里浅浅的金色泛起波澜，像是水面上的枯叶浮浮沉沉。  
　　  
　　“我需要一个交代。”他哽咽着，声音听起来就像一台上了发条的机器，“你从什么时候开始想要走的，又是因为什么？”  
　　  
　　“Dean……听着，我知道你为此很伤心，我也很抱歉，在这件事上我是个自私的罪人，”Sam语气温柔地解释道，“可是你也应该知道，我从来不喜欢那样的生活。我并不是想离开你，而是想要变得更好……还有很多复杂的原因，我不能一一向你解释，希望你能理解。”  
　　  
　　“我当然理解，小弟。”Dean嘴角扯开一个惨淡的笑容，“可是我们不是那些普通家庭，我们姓Winchester——就像一个诅咒，让我们注定一无所有。老爸还有我来搭把手，可是我只有你了……我只有你了，你懂吧？？一直以来他让我照顾你，我做到了，可到头来还是要眼睁睁的看着你离开。我无法忍受。”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　“道歉是最没用的谢罪方式。”Dean吸了吸鼻子，燥热爬上他的半边脸颊，他却没有过多去在意，“现在回头还来得及，你可以放下学业继续跟着老爸和我去猎魔，我们会靠着自己的本领拯救更多更多的人。”  
　　  
　　Sam沉默地看着他，嘴唇紧抿，下颌收紧，月光照在他苍白的指节上，他的皮肤浮泛出柔和的银色光晕。  
　　  
　　“你打算就这样一直保持沉默？”Dean质问道，眼中浮现的点点绿萤被夜色掩盖，“你想留下，可以，我以后再也不会来打扰你的生活，我们再也不会见面；你跟我走，之前的一切就当没发生过，我们仍然是兄弟，仍然有个赖以生存的家，我们可以继续坚持那份家族事业，没有什么解决不了的问题。”  
　　  
　　他越说越激动，红潮从颈部以下蔓延到身体各处，Sam握着他的手腕，能够感受到手掌底下那片肌肤逐渐上升的温度，加快的脉搏像有节奏的鼓点敲击着他的肌肤。他的愤怒、紧张和悲伤让他的呼吸交织成迷蒙热雾，意识就像被一杯水冲淡，难耐的燥热像蚂蚁一样爬出他的体表，汗水在他的锁骨和鬓发边集聚，转眼间令他变得像刚从水中捞出来一样湿。  
　　  
　　紧接着是气味。那股天杀的气味又像潮水一样淹没了他，只见Sam满眼惊愕的看着他，接着很快起身关好了门窗。  
　　  
　　“Dean，你有没有带抑制剂？”Sam弯下腰拉着Dean的手臂，想要支撑起对方软下来的身体。Dean慢悠悠的摇了摇头，Omega信息素的气味和浓郁的酒精气息在空气中交缠，他抬起头，让Sam的手指下滑到他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我的发情期才过不久，这不可能……”Dean喃喃道，却不由自主地用嘴唇磨蹭着Sam修长的手指。他抬起那双绿眼睛望着Sam，湿润的双眸里满是渴求，就像渴望着被亲吻，每一下触碰都能品尝到甜蜜。  
　　  
　　某一瞬间Sam再次以为这只是幻觉，他太想要Dean，才会在脑中构建出属于他的幻象。可气味很真实，汗水很真实，肌肤相贴的柔软也很真实，Dean红润的嘴唇在他的眼前摇晃，几乎要让他无法自持。他想要抓住Dean，却在狠狠揪紧对方衣领的前一秒吻上那张嘴唇。  
　　  
　　他不想再忍了。  
　　  
　　亲吻很突然，就像一场突然降临的暴风骤雨。Sam托着Dean的下颌吻得又急促又凶狠，湿润的舌尖钻入对方的嘴唇干脆利落地扫荡着Dean粗糙的舌面和柔软的口腔黏膜，将那些灼热的气息堵回对方的喉咙里。Dean闭上眼睛很认真的回吻着他，紧贴的嘴唇描绘着Sam嘴唇的纹路，舌头急切地勾住他与之缠绕，似乎迫切地想要捕捉那片熟悉而令人迷醉的温度。  
　　  
　　“你知道我最害怕的是什么吗？就是这个。”Sam松开Dean的嘴唇，猛地将对方推开，“你之前问我为什么要离开，现在我告诉你——你的气味，它让我无法控制自己，让我有种‘没准哪天就把我自家兄弟给操了’的错觉，可我不想伤害你，Dean，我知道没有一个Omega会想要被自己的亲兄弟标记。但是我就快忍不住，因为我无法控制自己对你的迷恋，所以我逃走了。”  
　　  
　　“……你都没问过我想不想。”Dean环住Sam日渐宽阔的后背，能感受到对方流畅的肌肉线条在自己手掌底下起伏。下一秒他就被Sam猛地推倒在床上，强壮有力的手臂撑在他身侧，火热的Alpha气息将他一圈一圈的包围，细长的狐狸眼在黑夜里闪烁微光。  
　　  
　　“那么你想吗？”Sam俯下身探出舌尖舔着Dean锁骨上湿漉漉的肌肤，手指下滑到对方的裤缝，隔着布料抚摸着紧绷在内裤里的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Dean没有回答，而是用双腿勾住了Sam的腰，让他完全覆盖在自己身上。醉意慢慢消退，他的感官也越发灵敏，能够感受到Sam的发丝扫过肌肤的触感，能够感受到Sam压在他身上的力度。这一次主动吻上了Sam的嘴唇，让对方夺去他的呼吸，几乎要溺死在这个吻里。  
　　  
　　Sam解开他腰间的皮带，脱去他被精液弄湿的裤子，手指圈住他的性器替他手淫。他的动作强硬而无情，就像故意要让他感受到疼痛和快感并生的愉悦，让他喉咙里发出无法抑制的甜腻呻吟。Dean小声地呻吟着，颤抖的尾音里带着潮湿和哭腔，如同被露水沾湿的花瓣，虽然甜美却脆弱不堪。精液喷溅在手上，顺着指尖滴落在柔软的床单里，Sam的手指向后滑去，轻轻地用手掌包裹住Dean的半边臀瓣，让手指在上面肆意弯曲。与此同时，Sam并没有让自己的舌头闲下来，他剥去Dean身上的衣物，轻柔地舔吻着对方平坦的小腹，在光滑的肌肤上留下一道暧昧的水痕。  
　　  
　　事实上Dean敏感的乳头已经挺立起来了，正磨蹭着Sam身上的T恤。Sam这才意识到自己原来还穿着衣服，他迅速脱下身上的衣物扔在地板上，再次在床上环住Dean的腰。  
　　  
　　“我马上就会拥有你。”Sam笃定地低吼着，低下头含住Dean充血发红的乳头用牙齿刮擦着坚硬的顶端，似乎只要他一碰对方的乳珠就会变得更红更热。他的嘴唇在Dean粉红色的乳晕上吮吸出醒目的红痕，就像凶猛的野兽在丛林间标记出自己的领地，这时他的下身也在规律地摆动着，维持着性交的姿势用还藏掖在裤子里的阴茎撞击着Dean的臀部。  
　　  
　　Sam的手指再次专注于Dean的臀缝间，柔软的指腹摩挲着湿润的穴口，沿着鲜红的褶皱小心翼翼地探入。Dean的内壁就像早已蓄势待发，不断分泌的液体从穴口流淌下来，让松软的小穴湿的不成样子。Dean绷紧身体，无边的兴奋和快感让他蜷起脚趾，Sam更紧地压住他的手臂，嘴唇滑过他汗湿的侧脸，更浓的气味涌入他的鼻腔。  
　　  
　　“老天，Sammy，我没法……”破碎的话语从Dean唇间滚落，等来的却是Sam更为粗暴的爱抚和亲吻。Sam将他一把拉起来让他靠进自己怀里，坐在他健壮的大腿上，用滚烫的性器摩擦着Dean湿软的穴口，正试探性地寻找着合适的角度。  
　　  
　　“是的，你没法阻止我，也不想停下来。”Sam低下头吻住Dean，声音低沉干涩，带着执拗与坚持，手指下滑到对方收缩的穴口时又更近了一步，“你的这里那么湿那么热，好像就是专门为我全部打开的，而我很快就会进来，所以你不用担心。”  
　　  
　　手指退出Dean的身体时，Sam突然迅速而有力地将他压进床垫里，让他面部朝下地陷进枕头，将自己的阴茎准确无误的戳刺进去。这一下进入得太深，深到几乎要顶进Dean的直肠，Dean在他近乎粗暴的进入下蜷起身体，沾满汗水的手指攒紧身下的床单不愿松开。怒张的阴茎头部毫不留情地穿过脆弱的穴口被温暖的内壁包裹，Dean闭上眼睛，感受着快感、羞耻和欲望在脑中此起彼伏。狭窄的甬道被强硬地拓开，感觉是如此湿润而紧致，仿佛为Sam量身定做。Sam胡乱地亲吻着Dean淌满汗水的背部，轻舔着一块又一块蜜色的雀斑，最后在那上面留下一个个新月形的咬痕。  
　　  
　　“Dean，真不敢相信你比我想象中还要棒。”Sam狂乱地说着，修长的手指按压着他们交合处紧紧咬着自己阴茎的穴口附近绷紧的肌肉环让它放松，“真的吞进去了，进去得那么深，只要我再稍微用力就能找到你的那一点……来吧，Dean，真想听听你的声音，让你的小穴完全把我的阴茎吃进去。”  
　　  
　　Sam咬住他耳后的那一块肌肤，摆动髋部让自己更用力地撞进Dean的身体。发热的空气在他们之间压缩，性器完全滑进甬道里正用坚硬的龟头顶弄着Omega甜蜜而脆弱的脆弱的腺体，过于强烈的快感令Dean忍不住哭叫出声。他扬起头颅，汗水顺着突出的喉结滑下来，Sam闭上眼睛吻去它们，用舌尖卷走留在唇上的咸涩汗液。过于激烈的性交令Dean的后穴几乎要无法承受，为了更好的接纳Sam的阴茎，后穴里不受控制地分泌出了更多的黏液润滑着他们下身连结的地方。Sam推拉着Dean的四肢，掰开他的大腿摆弄成更适于进入的姿势，再以更深更重的力道嵌入Dean的穴口。内里被更彻底的打开，内脏几乎要在他的身体里翻转过来，Dean大口大口地喘息着，就像沉溺在水中迫不及待地浮出水面呼吸一口氧气。  
　　  
　　“你太美了，Dean，我一直想这么做，想要操你想到整夜无法入睡。可是还不够，远远不够，”Sam在停留在Dean身体里时着魔般地说，语气粗暴而下流，“我无法做到和别人分享你，无法忍受其他Alpha在你身上留下标记。想要你长久地带上我的气味，想要用结撑开你的阴道将里面塞得满满的——全是我的精液，让你怀上我的宝宝。”  
　　  
　　Dean惊惶地睁大眼睛，空气里自己与Sam的气味仍然交缠着，从他的鼻间浅浅滑过。他感受着自己体内被挤压成一团的快感——Sam的结，遍布着纤细的血管，在他的体内胀大了三倍，让他的阴道就像个服帖的容器一样装着它。滚烫的肉结紧紧地勾着湿润的内壁让Sam再也无法退出，他凝视着Dean湿润的绿眼睛，然后在他的眼睑上落下一个吻。  
　　  
　　Sam的精液从Dean体内流向深处时，他终于如愿以偿地标记了他的哥哥，把对方变成了自己的Omega，从今而后，这样的Dean将完全属于他。他的眼睛，他皮肤上深深浅浅的咬痕，他身上的气味，无一不昭示着他专属于Sam这个事实。  
　　  
　　Sam拉着Dean同他一起沉溺。他们的身体交缠在一起如同兽类，他们互相在各自的皮肤里嵌下自己的灵魂。  
　　  
　　那个晚上Sam睡得很安稳，他们就像很久以前那样紧拥在一起陷入深眠，Dean仍然摆成“大”字形占据了大半边床，Sam仍然在Dean身边翻来覆去，将胳膊和大腿压在对方身上。第二天早上，Sam从满目阳光中发现自己的身边是空着的，Dean不知什么时候已经离开了。  
　　  
　　在那之后的两年里Sam失去了关于Dean的一切音讯，甚至不知道对方是否还活着——直到两年后的某一天，那个熟悉的身影毫无征兆地出现在了公寓的客厅里，他将他压在地板上，鼻间嗅着对方身上的气味。  
　　  
　　那时候，他知道自己已经再也无路可逃。  
　　  
　　-FIN-

这篇的灵感来自Richard Siken的《Little Beast》第四节。

Little Beast（4） Richard Siken  
He had green eyes,  
So I want to sleep with him  
Green eyes flicked with yellow,dried leaves on the surface of a pool-  
You could drown in your eyes,I said.  
The way he pulled his body in,out of shyness or shame or a desire  
Not to disturb the air around him.  
Everyone could see the way his muscles worked,  
The way we look like animals,  
His skin barely keeping hin inside.  
I want to take him home  
And rough him up and get my hands inside him,drive my body into his  
Like a crash test car.  
I want to be wanted and he was  
Very beautiful,kissed with his eyes closed,and only felt good while moving.  
You could drown in those eyes,I said,  
So it's summer,so it’s suicide,  
So we’re helpless in sleep and struggling at the bottom of the pool.


End file.
